Campbell's Adventures Series
This is a list of Campbell's Adventures Movies and spin-off movies. ''Campbell's Adventures Movies'' *Campbell Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame *Campbell's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Campbell's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *Campbell joins Pooh's Grand Adventures *Campbell's Adventures of Mulan *Campbell Meets The Fox and the Hound *Campbell Meets The Seventh Brother *Campbell's Adventures of The Tigger Movie *Campbell and The Secret of NIMH *Campbell Meets The Swan Princess *Campbell's Adventures of The Aristocats *Campbell Meets The Great Mouse Detective *Campbell and The Magic Voyage *Campbell Meets The Princess and the Frog *Campbell joins The Rescuers *Campbell's Adventures of Hercules *Campbell's Adventures of Aladdin *Campbell joins The Rescuers Down Under *Campbell's Adventures of The Lion King *Campbell's Adventures of Madagascar *Campbell's Adventures of DuckTales: The Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Campbell's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven *Campbell Meets Tom Sawyer *Campbell's Adventures of Tom and Jerry the Movie *Campbell's Adventures of The Three Musketeers *Campbell's Adventures of An American Tail *Campbell's Adventures of Cat's Don't Dance *Campbell's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Campbell's Adventures of The Nightmare before Christmas *Campbell's Adventures of The Black Cauldron *Campbell's Adventures of Pinocchio *Campbell's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin *Campbell's Adventures of The Little Mermaid *Campbell Meets Balto *Campbell's Adventures of Toy Story 1, 2 and 3 *Campbell's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle *Campbell's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Campbell's Adventures of Oliver and Company *Campbell's Adventures of We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Campbell's Adventures of The Land Before Time *Campbell's Adventures of Peter Pan *Campbell's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Campbell's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Go West *Campbell's Adventures of The Jungle Book *Campbell's Adventures of Pocahontas *Campbell's Adventures of The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *Campbell's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Campbell's Adventures of Tom and Jerry and the Magic Ring *Campbell's Adventures of The Return of Jafar *Campbell Meets The Swan Princess 2: Escape From Castle Mountain *Campbell Meets Anastasia *Campbell's Adventures of Quest for Camelot *Campbell's Adventures of The Little Engine That Could *Campbell's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers *Campbell Meets Tarzan *Campbell's Adventures of Dumbo *Campbell's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Campbell's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: Blast off to Mars *Campbell's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Campbell's Adventures of Kung fu Pande *Campbell's Adventures of A Goofy Movie *Campbell Meets Pippi Longstocking *Campbell's Adventures of Ghostbusters *Campbell goes to The Haunted Mansion *Campbell's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz *Campbell's Adventures of Thumbelina *Campbell's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale *Campbell's Adventures of The Santa Clause *Campbell's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Campbell Meets George of the Jungle *Campbell Meets Inspector Gadget *Campbell's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Campbell meets Lady and the Tramp *Campbell's Adventures of The Muppet Movie *Campbell's Adventures of *Campbell's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Campbell's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster *Campbell's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Campbell's Adventures of *Campbell's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Campbell's Adventures of Ice Age *Campbell's Adventures of *Campbell's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Campbell's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Campbell's Adventures of *Campbell's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Campbell's Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Campbell's Adventures of *Campbell's Adventures of A Bugs Life *Campbell's Adventures of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Campbell Meets The Swan Princess 3: *Campbell's Adventures of *Campbell and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie *Campbell Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Campbell Goes to The Road to El Dorado *Campbell's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Campbell's Adventures of *Campbell's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Campbell Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *Campbell's Adventures of Ice Age 3: *Campbell's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Campbell's and the Dark Crystal *Campbell's Adventures of The Three Caballeros *Campbell's Adventures of *Campbell's Adventures of Dinosaurs *Campbell's Adventures of The Secret of Kells *Campbell's Adventures of *[[]] *Campbell Meets Cinderella *Campbell's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''Campbell's Adventures TV Show'' *Campbell's and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Campbell's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa *[[]] *[[]] *Campbell's Adventures of Aladdin TV Show *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] ''Campbell's Adventures Disney parks films'' *Campbell In Fantasmic! *Campbell's World of Color *Campbell's Adventures of Disneyland Fun *Campbell's Adventures of *Campbell in One Man's Dream *Campbell in Mickey's Philharmagic *Campbell in The Enchanted Tiki Room *Campbell's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World *Campbell's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom *Campbell in The Golden Mickeys. *Campbell's Adventures of Disney Dreams *Campbell in The Festival of The Lion King *Campbell's Adventures of The Muppets at Walt Disney World *Campbell in Muppet*Vision 3D *Campbell's Adventures of Unwrapped: Walt Disney World ''Campbell's Adventures Team:'' *Campbell Morton *Elliot Moose *Socks the Monkey *Little Critter *Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) *Pajama Sam *Jillan Jiggs *Rebecca *Fox McCloud *Krystal *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Tom and Jerry *Elmo *Reader Rabbit *Mat the Mouse *Atomic Betty